


Too Tired

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jaspidot - Freeform, NSFW, Stephen Galaxy - Freeform, lapis was only mentioned tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just being on a ship with Jasper made me tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Tired

"Jasper! Get your fat ass out of my chair! I need to steer the ship! We're probably going in the wrong direction!"  
"Whatever." With that, the large quartz got out of the tiny chair. Somehow she managed to sit and fit in it without harming it or imprinting her ass in it like last time. She simply stood beside the chair, crossing her arms and watching Peridot. "Y'know, I'm bored. I got nothing to do and I don't even know why you needed an escort. I could be spending my time on Homeworld's Finest bar but nope, I gotta be the one chose to go on this stupid mission with you." Jasper complained loudly as Peridot controlled the ship and simply ignored the quartz.

The quartz started to get slight irritated with Peridot. She didn't enjoy being ignored. "How about you set this baby in autopilot and we'll have a game of chess, huh?" Jasper hummed and Peridot shook her head. "We need to hurry up with this mission, Jasper. Please quiet down and just leave me alone. Go interrogate Lapis or somethin' as long as you're not bothering me." The small technician grumbled but she did put the ship in autopilot. Of course, with Jasper's knowledge of technology, she'd never know the ship was in autopilot or not.

Jasper seemed to be thinking before she shook her head. "Nah, Lapis is too... ehhh.. too big of a bitch. Let's just put it in that way.." She hummed before reaching in to grab Peridot by the scruff, hauling her up out of the chair into the air. "You're more.. mm.. how would I say it.." She smugly grinned. "You're just much easier to pick on. It's funny."

"It's not funny!!!" Peridot squealed as she tried to kick at Jasper. "Now put me down you big brute!" She yowled in frustration. Those movements didn't get her anywhere besides deeper into her worry and panic as Jasper flicked her nose. She was just hoping the large gem wouldn't remove her limb enhancers.

The large quartz giggled and she grinned widely. "It's hilarious. Look at you, you're like a little gemling." She teased. "Say.. i'll let you have a little treat if you say something for me, okay?"

"What am I supposed to say? And what's the treat?"  
"You won't know the treat until you say, Jasper is the most sexiest, biggest, hunk of quartz ever. I want to touch her muscles, they're sooooo hot."

Peridot seemed to be in thought for a while before she then repeated what Jasper had said. She even tried to copy her voice but it didn't work. Jasper simply laughed at the tiny technician who had a dark blue blush covering her cheeks.

 

Jasper let out a loud purr and she grinned widely. "Good girl... Now come on, start undressing. I'll let you mount me." She hummed, starting to remove her own uniform after placing Peridot down. Her breast were quiet large and her nipples seemed kinda swollen. Gosh, that uniform must of been pretty tight just to hold in all of that chub too..

"I-I uhm.. excuse me? Jasper? We're on a mission to Earth, not on a mission to fuck each other."   
"Aww, Perriii, don't say that.. I want you to fuck me, come on.. I want your hard cock inside of me, now come on and fuck me.." She moaned lewdly as she pulled Peridot closer who groaned and simply phased out of her uniform.

Jasper held onto Peridot's hips before she then hoisted the small gem into the air. She carefully positioned her before leaning in to start using her rough tongue to lap at Peridot's cunt in an attempt to lure her tentacle out. Simply, the small gem squealed and she intertwined her robotic digits in Jasper's beige mane. "Oo-ohh.. oh.." She whimpered, watching the large gem nervously as she slightly bucked her hips.

The large gem grunted softly and she continued to lap at Peridot's cunt. She lapped at her entrance and her clit, occasionally nipping and suckling at it which made Peridot whimper, moan, and sometimes cry. She eventually slipped her tongue inside but it was soon enough pushed out at the feeling of the length coming out of Peridot.

Green, slimy, and not very flexible was the perfect description of Peridot's length. It was kinda studded with little small bumps and ridges just for extra pleasure. Oh, how Jasper was ever gonna enjoy this.

Nearly in an instant, the large quartz took the length into her mouth and it was barely able to touch the back of her throat. She started to bob her head gently, her plump lips firmly wrapped around the length. She used her tongue, occasionally grazing it along the length.

"Ohh!!! Ooh, mm.. Jaaassppperr.. come on.. just a bit longer!" Peridot cried out and she then let out a loud shaky moan. The touches didn't even make her last for long as long ropes of cum shot into Jasper's mouth in which she swallowed and pulled away.

Jasper seemed satisfied. "Mm, fuck... that was just the warm-up.." She grunted, licking her plump lips and placing the trembling naked Peridot down. The large quartz then got down on her hands and knees, putting her ass high in the air. She glanced back to Peridot expectantly. "Now it's time for the actual thing." She hummed.

Peridot seemed too tired and weak to do anything else.

"But.."  
"No buts, get at it."

And Peridot did as she was told. She had to stand in order to reach Jasper's asshole. With a shaky groan, she slid her length into the large gem's ass and started to slam into her, lewd slapping noises echoing through the ship. Shakily, both Peridot and Jasper moaned. Jasper rutted against Peridot as she reached down, starting to touch herself in order to increase the pleasure which it did. "Mm, fuck yeah.. You feel so good Peri.." She grinned and Peridot simply grunted.

After a while, Jasper and Peridot came at the same time which resulted in a loud nasally moan and a loud deep moan. Jasper wasn't done yet. "Come on Peri, one more time." She was ready for more but Peridot wasn't.

. . . . . . 

"Come on Peri, one more round."  
"Jasperrrr.... this... this has been.." Peridot wheezed. "The seventh time.. we've fucked.. in a row.. I can't take it anymore." She groaned.  
"Just one more round, it'll be the last."


End file.
